Accidentally in love
by Soreidy27
Summary: Han is an FBI agent whom just lost his partner, he was transferred to another base, and his new partner happens to be a 'Rookie' that just got out of training. The first time they meet is hate at first sight. How will they handle being partners without killing each other? Give it a read if you want to find out.


**Author's Note:** This is Part 1 of my first ever Han and Leia story which is why I made it modern day Earth AU (I can't even began to attempt to write the star wars world) Please let me know what you think.

 _ **How much longer will it take to cure this**_  
 _ **Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**_  
 _ **Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_  
 **Accidentally in Love - Counting Crows**

Today was one of those perky days. She had overslept something that on its own was unbelievable because she was always a punctual person since she was a little girl. As she was rushing to get ready; putting on her black slacks and silk white blouse, her shoulder length almost untamable hair in a high ponytail and her black stilettos then had dashed through her breakfast resulting in her spilling her coffee on her blouse thankfully not scalding her skin but had to waste another three minutes changing.

And to put the icing on the cake, Leia nearly flew to her car resulting in almost dropping her iPhone and as she got closer and closer to her black vehicle she saw that something was wrong. All four of her windows were rolled down and the left rear one was cracked, the items that were in her glove compartment were scattered all over the car; papers, pens, and some family pictures. _Oh my fucking god_ , she thought, as she scanned the car for damage, seeing only some loose change missing as well as her jumper cable. _Why the hell would anyone want to steal that crap? Leia_ thought with annoyance and anger slipping through her bones.

"Fantastic, I'm going to need to buy a new car altogether now."

No time to dwell on that though, today was her first day after being transferred from the FBI offices in Washington where she had been training since she was 18 years old to the loud and restless hustle of New York City where she was finally starting field work. She might be able to still make it to work on time if she rushed out right now, she was already past fashionably late (not that the FBI would give a damn about a lady being late because of social convention) Leaving her violated car as she found it, Leia quickly called an Uber and once again rushed her way to her first day at the job.

* _Ring Ring_ *

The piercing sound of his cellphone ringing startled Han awake and as soon as his body went into consciousness a pounding pain traveled to his head. With a groan, the still half asleep man outstretched his arm to blindly search for his phone on the bedside table to stop the goddamn noise, making almost every item on his bedside table fall to the wooden floor this bedroom on his hasty search, the noise making his head ache more until his hand finally came into contact with his phone.

"hello" a very sluggish, half asleep and husky voice greeted into his phone.

" _Do you have any idea what time it is?"_ That question woke him up with a start. Time? What time? It's Sunday. For Christ sake he can't catch a break. Ever it seems given what had happened last week as well as the news he's boss had dropped on him out of the blue.

"The middle of the night I presume and it's Sunday what is the big emergency?"

" _Sunday? It's Monday Han. You have a new case and the boss wants you in his office first thing."_ Monday? Case? Oh right! yes. The memories started to fade in through the haze of the residues of all the alcohol he had consumed last night still swirling in him. He was an FBI detective and today was the day he got a new partner since Lendo, he's previous partner, got relocated to another deviation. That news hadn't sat well with Han, he loathed the idea of working everyday with a rookie, he has been on the field and taken criminals to justice for almost a decade now and the last thing he needed was to deal with an irresponsible, too eager to be a hero dumbass whom he'll have to babysit.

Han had planned to come up with a detailed explanation to get his boss to let him work solo since he was so experienced and other people just dragged him down on missions which is why last night he had gone to a club with his best friend Louis or as everyone loves to call him 'Chewie' because of his incredible seven foot height to shake off some ideas on convincing his jackass of a boss to let him work alone. Now he had overslept and by the way his body was protesting at every move he made, he knew that clubbing last night was the worst idea he's had and he's had many of those in his life.

Hanging up the phone without realizing it, he slowly got up even though his head was pounding, (a full bottle of Scotch seemed like a good idea last night, not much of a good idea in the morning). The mere thought of preparing himself to look presentable in order to go into that meeting not looking half dead or even getting his clothes off for a blazing shower was the hardest of tasks.

' _I better hurry the fuck up or I'll never hear the end of it_ ' Han thought as he dragged himself into the bathroom and started piling of his clothes from last night that he hadn't even bothered to take off before dropping on the bed the night before and set the jet to blazing hot before stepping in, hoping it would wake him up enough to not give away he's brilliant idea of going to a nightclub on a Sunday night knowing full well he had work the next day. Important work at that.

Walking through the different sections of buildings in the skyscraper was like walking into a new world. Huge and intimidating. Especially being new and she knew how the experienced agents thought and treated the 'rookies', not that she considers herself a rookie, however she was smart enough and had enough nerve to handle whatever it was going to happen for the near future. Right now, her biggest challenge was finding the section where the field detectives and special agents resided but there wasn't a single person in the halls that would provide help.

Leia was so frustrated that she felt like screaming but knew that wouldn't fit well with the reputation she wanted to set for herself on the first day of being experienced and always ready. ' _Well, all my plans are just working out perfectly at the moment_ ' the frustrated brunette thought sarcastically to her herself as she ran her deep brown eyes over the vacant hall to find a clue of where she needed to go. Just as she was turning and struggling with a box of thing she had purchased for her locker and hopefully a desk and her purse, she hit something very hard which caused her to very painfully and ungraciously fall on the hard cold floor.

"What the hell?!" The fallen women nearly screamed.

"Watch out where you are going little girl" Said a very thick and annoyed husky male voice above her.

"Little girl? First of all I am NOT a little girl I am 23 years old for your information and you are the one that ran into me. So you _watch out"._ Leia spit back as she tried, unsuccessfully to gather all her falling items whilst she attempted desperately not to cry from the throbbing pain in her right ankle caused by that uneducated, rude, man.

He looked down at her and saw her struggling, a small part of him felt guilty for the way he yelled at her. But just a very small part given the way she screamed back at him. "Here" Han said while passing her the handbag that flew away from her shoulder during the ordeal. "Thanks" Leia responded back with a curt tone of voice without look up, the faster she could end that unwanted interaction the faster she could get to where she was desperately trying to get to and also be able to tend to her ankle which at the moment hurt badly, not that she would ever show it. "Now if you excuse me I have places to go. And thanks to you now I am beyond late. So thank you for that." As she was getting up a strong hand appeared in her view.

"Let me help you up. Your ankle is clearly damaged. Maybe you should sit down for a while." He says with a hint of worry in his captivating voice which almost made the brunette forget about the anger she felt towards him but the sharp pain that surged through her ankle was a clear reminder and back to frustration and anger she went.

"No thank you I am fine, I do not need your help." she says getting up on her own. Concealing her pain as much as she could; she will not give him the satisfaction of being right about her ankle. Leia knew many men like him whom would take any opportunity to be right and then be all smug about it, oh she would never let him know that he had assumed correctly.

"Well, it clearly looks like you have yourself handled." He says with sarcasm dripping from his words before he began to turn around to keep walking but not before saying, "I have very important business to tend to. Once again, watch where you go next time little girl."

Her eyes nearly popped out of it's socket when her ears picked up the last of his words. Since she turned 15 years of age and lost both of her parents, Leia hated being called little girl. Her struggle to appear older and more experienced than she actually was in order to survive made her that much more mature than her age dictated she should be. It also prompted her to go straight to the FBI trainings, her aunt which was a director had tried many times to convince her of doing and settle herself to the life her own parents lead before their deaths, right after she graduated high school at 18.

So, of course hearing this person, who's face she hasn't even bothered to look at preferring to busy herself with gathering her fallen items, call her what she dreaded most made her extremely angry. Leia abruptly turned to face him, angry and strong words at the tip of her tongue however when she faced him, her mind went completely blank for what seemed like an eternity until it started working on over load in a matter of seconds. A myriad of every forgotten childhood dream and infantile wishes came to the forefront of her mind. _Real life Super hero._

He was nearly twice as tall as her, with piercing hazel eyes that had the intensity to captivate anyone that dared gaze into them for a little too long and never find there way back not that anyone would ever want to leave and with such a demanding presence that could make even the devil bow to him and save anyone with those strong arms and frame. ' _Snap out of it Leia. He is not a Super hero, just an irksome ignorant jerk who is making you completely late for your first day'_ she annoyingly told herself. After her self talk she was able to say exactly what she wanted before her mind started playing tricks on her. "Are you dense? Or just plain stupid? I have already told you that I am not a little girl. You do not know me. And this whole ordeal was caused by you. So _you_ watch out where you going!" Every word the feisty brunette spat out was laced with deep annoyance as she tried to stand as tall as she could over the mountain of a man that was in front albeit it was impossible too given the undeniable height difference and the throbbing pain in her ankle.

"Don't talk to me like that _little girl_ I am older than you and I happen to be a very important person in the FBI sweetheart. You will show me respect." Han came closer to her with each word he spoke, he couldn't help it if he tried, those big brown eyes that at the moment were sending daggers his way were pulling him to her and he had no power over it.

"Respect? You want me to show you respect?" She asked with indignation. "I only show respect to people that deserve it and in turn show _me_ respect. Pushing me to the ground. And then blaming it on me is not the way of earning my respect. You irritating nerf herder!" After those words bounced angrily off the glass walls surrounding the pair, she turned to leave but it seemed that the gods chose this day to test her thinning patience.

He was not done, nobody talked to him that way ever and this strong headed, infuriating, spell bounding eyed stranger was, unexpected and completely unacceptable. He forcefully grabbed her arm and turned her around, unintentionally slamming her to his hard chest, hearing an almost silent gasp escape the shocked woman. Han lowered his head down enough that they were at eye level and their noses were centimeters away from brushing each other once he knew he had her full attention Han said , his voice laced with indignation, "you _little girl_ are very rude yourself, no one talks to me like that."

Still trying to recover from the impact and slow her heartbeat she had nothing to say. His closeness was making her dizzy. After a few seconds of trying to slow down her thoughts to just one at a time and she was able to articulate a proper word without stuttering which she knew she would be if the tremble in her body was of any indication that at that moment she had no control over her body system, she said "get your hands off me. Don't call me _little girl_ and I hope to god that I never see you again." And with that she detached her arm from his firm but soft hold and walked away with a limp, anger and a heart that just does not want to return to her chest yet.

 _'Stupid asshole demanding respect. Who in the hell does he think he is? that halfwitted ass.'_ Leia ranted to herself as she limped towards anywhere that was not that hallway. Going forward into the far ends of the corridor, an area that looked promising, the irritated brunette's mind travelled back to the event of just a few minutes ago and she couldn't help but chastise herself for her brief lapse of reality thinking of him the way she had when her eyes first landed on him, the way she scanned his frame like if he were masterpiece painted by Da Vici, when in reality was just a too full of himself asshole. ' _Well, If I ever see that stuck up, halfwitted nerf herder again it will be too soon.'_ Leia thought to herself whilst completely oblivious to the owner of her thoughts staring at her retrieving form.


End file.
